The objective of the General Clinical Research Center at The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center is to maintain and operate a multidepartmental and multicategorical research center for the study of disease mechanisms in man under controlled conditions of environment, collection of samples, and methods of medical care. The Clinical Research Center will be utilized by the several clinical departments of Cornell University Medical College and, when applicable, combined studies will be carried out with preclinical departments. The Center is housed within geographically separate, essentially autonomous clinical research areas (an eight bed adult unit, a six bed pediatric unit, supporting core laboratories, and other ancillary space), and is staffed by a complement of physicians, nurses, dieticians, technicians, and other personnel necessary to provide the Cornell Medical Center with integrated units for meritorious clinical investigation of the institution's own choosing.